


It's that time of the year again and you know I'd love to buy you something

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron tries to play interrogator but fails miserably, Birthday Presents, Friendship, Love, M/M, Robert has the best poker face in the village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: After Paddy's shocking inability to lie confirms Aaron's suspicions about his birthday, he sets out to extract a confession from Robert.Kind of fits in with today's episode a little...





	It's that time of the year again and you know I'd love to buy you something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachm91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachm91/gifts).



> So I was prompted by the lovely Rachm91 to write a fic where Paddy lets slip about Robert's part in Aaron's present. 
> 
> My original idea was a bit derailed by what happened in tonight's ep, so I've tweaked this a bit to fit in more, and I really hope you still like it!
> 
> Thanks for the prompt lovely, enjoy xxx

‘’Fancy some company?’’

Aaron smiled softly as he stood over Robert in the café, the other man poring over his laptop, a million tabs open, his brow furrowed.

‘’If you’re not too busy that is?’’

‘’No.’’ Robert smiled back. ‘’I’d like that. Could use the distraction.’’

‘’Seb?’’ Aaron guessed.

‘’Got this mediation thing on Thursday, but haven’t heard a word from Rebecca since we booked it, so we’ll see how it goes.’’

‘’It’ll be okay Robert.’’ Aaron said softly.

‘’Wish I had your confidence. Anyway, what’s new with you?’’ Robert asked as he shut his laptop down.

‘’Well…for starters I need to say sorry.’’

‘’First Paddy, now you, am I still unconscious?’’ Robert asked with a snort.

‘’What?’’

‘’Nothing.’’ Robert shrugged off his comment but there was a strange look on his face. ‘’What do you need to say sorry for?’’

‘’I heard Paddy gave you a grilling yesterday, so yea…sorry.’’

‘’He’s just looking out for you.’’

‘’So what was it about…this interrogation of his?’’ Aaron asked as casually as he could.

‘’Oh nothing much, he saw me and Alex talking in the pub the other night, thought I was trying to scare him off but I set him straight.’’

‘’And that’s it?’’

‘’What else would there be?’’ Aaron shrugged in response. ‘’How was your birthday anyway?’’

‘’Good yea, mum and Paddy still tried to treat me like I was five years old, but apart from that it was alright, got some good…presents?’’ Aaron replied, purposely making his answer into a question at the end to gauge Robert’s reaction, but the other man’s face was unreadable.

‘’Oh yea, anything interesting?’’ Robert asked nonchalantly.

‘’Yea actually…Alex got me festival tickets.’’ 

‘’Knows you pretty well already then.’’ Robert replied without missing a beat, his face unchanged.

 _Not as well as you_ Aaron wanted to retort. He’d forgotten how convincing Robert’s poker face was, and it was beginning to stir something in him that he hadn’t felt in a while.

‘’Yea…guess he does.’’ Aaron finally mustered up.

‘’Right, well I need to head into Hotten, got a meeting with my solicitor, but I’ll see you around yea?’’ Aaron nodded half-heartedly. ‘’And I’m glad you had a good birthday.’’ Robert smiled as he left the café, but Aaron’s mind was racing, and he had this sudden need to get Robert to admit his part in the festival tickets, but just didn’t know how.

 

His next opportunity came the following day, he and Alex in the pub having lunch as Chas and Faith kept making embarrassing gestures at them both from the side of the bar. He had just seen the other man off when Robert came through the doors, looking desperately in need of a pint.

‘’You look like you could murder someone, so I thought you could use this.’’ Aaron said as he sidled over to Robert, two pints he had swiped from a suspicious looking Chas in his hands.

‘’Cheers.’’ Robert said as he gratefully took a swig, and as he licked his lips to remove the foam moustache, Aaron had to look away, but he refused to acknowledge why.

‘’So, whose death are you plotting today?’’

‘’Jimmy’s.’’ Robert replied darkly. ‘’As if I haven’t got enough on my plate, he’s up and left me to do all the interviews for a new driver.’’

‘’Sounds like you need to blow off some steam.’’ Aaron suggested.

‘’The only steam I’ll be blowing off is the steam coming from my cuppa when I finally get to just sit down, watch a film and not talk to anyone for the night.’’

‘’Wow old man, don’t make me jealous with your crazy life.’’ Aaron joked.

‘’I’m thrilling I know.’’ Robert answered dryly. ‘’Any film recommendations for this wild child?’’

‘’Erm no...’’ Aaron paused, an idea taking shape. ‘’Did watch Rocky Balboa the other night though…’’ he said, but Robert’s face remained stoic.

‘’Oh yea, you really liked that one.’’ Robert agreed nonchalantly. ‘’Force it on Alex did you?’’

‘’His idea actually. Bit weird, how he knew I liked that film, don’t think I’ve ever mentioned it to him.’’ Aaron said, slyly trying to detect a change in Robert’s demeanour, but there was nothing.

‘’Must be just that transparent...’’ Robert offered by way of an answer.

‘’Yea…I must be.’’

‘’Anyway, I need to get back, only half a dozen more interviews to go, and then I can get on with digging Jimmy’s grave. Thanks for the drink.’’

‘’Yea…no bother.’’ Aaron replied, trying to hide his frustration that once again Robert had evaded his questions.

 

A couple of hours later, his annoyance at Robert having bested his attempts to extract a confession driving him insane, Aaron found himself at Keepers. Determined not to leave without the truth, he knocked firmly on the door. And waited.

‘’Aaron?’’ Robert said moments later, clearly surprised to find him on the doorstep.

‘’Can I come in?’’

‘’Eh yea…come on in.’’ Robert stepped aside, and Aaron suddenly felt his pulse race as he brushed past him into the living room. ‘’So what’s up?’’ Robert asked once he’d shut the door behind him and followed him into the room.

‘’I just…I never got the chance to say thank you.’’ Aaron said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous as he glanced around at the man behind him.

‘’Thank you for what?’’

‘’You know what, Robert.’’ Aaron said imploring Robert to just admit it.

‘’No, I don’t know.’’ Robert replied, his poker face still firmly intact, and it was beginning to piss Aaron off, and stir those buried feelings again, which he resolutely ignored.

‘’Robert, let’s not do this.’’

‘’Do what?’’

‘’Just admit it.’’

‘’Okay fine, but only if you go first.’’ Robert suddenly fired back, Aaron staggering back in surprise at his comment.

‘’What are you on about?’’

‘’Just admit what you’ve been trying to wheedle out of me for the past two days.’’

‘’How did you…?””

‘’Aaron, you’re about as subtle as a brick through a window.’’ Robert snorted. ‘’Debbie been teaching you a few things while she’s been throwing rocks through that Tate guy’s house has she?’’

‘’Okay fine, I know it was you behind the tickets, and the film for that matter.’’

‘’How? Oh Paddy blabbed didn’t he?’’ Robert groaned.

‘’Well he wasn't exactly subtle, flitting about like an idiot after talking to you, that’s Alex’s fault for thanking you in front of the biggest busybody in the village.’’

‘’But you knew before that didn’t you?’’ Robert sighed.

‘’Kinda…yea.’’ Aaron admitted.

‘’How?’’

‘’Because not once has Alex ever noticed the stack of NME mags I have, and he definitely never uses the word bog.’’ Aaron snorted as he thought of the well-spoken man.

‘’And that’s the indisputable evidence you have yea?’’ Robert asked dubiously.

‘’C’mon Robert, you might as well have been sat in front of me yourself spouting all that guff.’’

‘’Well technically…’’

‘’Technically what?’’ Aaron asked dryly.

‘’I was sat in front of you. Even had to listen to him recite me word for word too. Does the man not understand the concept of plagiarism?’’

Aaron couldn’t help himself. Seeing the disgusted look on Robert’s face as he remembered listening to Alex parrot on unoriginally was the last straw, and he wasn’t able to fight the grin breaking out on his face, a grin that soon turned into a hearty laugh, snapping Robert out of his daydream and causing him to chuckle as well. Aaron felt a shiver run through him as he watched the way Robert’s eyes lit up as he laughed, the skin at the side of his eyelids crinkling.

Then he realised that he shouldn’t be looking at Robert like that, and his laughter died away. Waiting for the other man to stop chuckling as well, he finally asked the question that had been on his mind for days.

‘’Why did you do it Rob?’’ He asked softly, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

‘’Well, your mum and Liv think Alex is perfect, couldn’t let his reputation be ruined could I?’’ Robert replied lightly, but his smile no longer reached his eyes.

‘’Never would have stopped you before.’’ Aaron fired back. ‘’So what’s the real reason?’’

‘’It’s…’’ Robert started, then stopped, not meeting Aaron’s gaze.

‘’Robert?’’

‘’Just wanted you to have a good birthday Aaron.’’ Robert finally said shyly, shrugging as he lifted his head and met Aaron’s eyes. ''I didn't want him to get embarrassed if he thought he got you something you hated, but I knew you'd do the decent thing and go along with it so he wouldn't feel bad so..

''So you stepped in?''

''Did I do the wrong thing?''

‘’No, you did a really nice thing, so thank you.’’ Aaron said kindly, as he looked for the twinkle in Robert’s eyes again, but it had vanished. ‘’You should have joined us, you know? For a beer?’’

‘’Didn’t want to intrude. Maybe next year eh?’’

‘’Yea, maybe.’’ Aaron agreed. ‘’And there’s always your birthday before that. Maybe you’ll have a girlfriend by then that I can steer away from making a fool of herself.’’

‘’Or boyfriend.’’ Robert clarified with a small smile.

‘’Oh yea of course…or boyfriend.’’ The words felt weird on Aaron’s tongue, the idea of Robert having a boyfriend refusing to settle in his stomach. ‘’Erm…I should leave you to it, but thank you Robert. You didn’t have to help Alex, or do that for me.’’

‘’I wanted to.’’ Robert replied softly, a small sort of kindness in his eyes that made Aaron’s heart flutter. He gave him a small smile before heading out into the crisp January air, and only let himself take a proper breath when he finally made it to the Mill.

 

He lay in bed that night alone, Alex on the night shift, and he had nothing to distract him from the thoughts swirling in his head. He couldn’t get the idea of Robert with a boyfriend out of his head, some faceless man kissing him and knowing him like Aaron did, and loving him like Aaron did. It was a weird sensation. He had always thought Robert would move on with a woman, but hearing him entertain the possibility of a new boyfriend made him both strangely proud and irrationally jealous in equal measure.

He tried to get the image out of his head, but the only thing he could get to replace it with was the sound of Robert’s earlier words to him.

_‘’Your mum and Liv think Alex is perfect.’’_

Robert was right. His mum and Liv were right. Alex was perfect. But as Aaron turned over in the bed, staring at the empty space beside him, he realised that he didn’t miss perfect when it wasn’t lying next to him.

 

He didn't miss perfect, because he didn’t want perfect. He wanted messed up. And he knew who he wanted it with.


End file.
